Claro, oscuro
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Carslile Cullen siempre albergo la esperanza de un propósito superior en su vida eterna. Ahora, después de cientos de años su familia encontrara lo que han estado esperando. Cuando un extraño joven los lleve directo al camino de la redención.
1. Prologo

_NADAR EN AGUA PROFUNDAS ERA EN MUCHO MAS ENTRETENIDO AHORA QUE ERAN LAS _

_Intenciones de Jasper, el clasificar hasta las mas pequeñas criaturas en las frías y heladas aguas de Alaska. Lo mas parecido a pasar unas vacaciones familiares para los de nuestra clase. _

No es que compartiéramos su apasionante y un tanto ociosa devoción. Por parte de Emmett el atractivo de la resistencia física lo atraía a explotar los límites de nuestros cuerpos. Pues no había presión en el mundo más grande que las gélidas aguas empujando en contra de nuestras igualmente frías pieles de mármol.

Para los demás realmente parecía algo refrescante el pasar estos años como si solo fueran los granos de arena resbalando de nuestras manos como en Isla Esme. Siempre hay periodos en los que tenemos que esperar. Esperar por que nuestros rostros sean olvidados en la espontanea vida de lo humanos.

¿que mejor que pasarla en familia?.

Bella me sonrió, sin embargo su hermoso rostro no podía mentirme a mi. No después de este tiempo.

Era Nessie de nuevo. Alejándose a paso lento hacia la infinidad de nieve y hielo en el horizonte. Buscando un momento de privacidad que ella sabia no habría conmigo a un lado. El dolor en mi pecho se avivo ante las memorias.

Ella era a veces tan parecida a Charlie, incluso más de lo que Bella le daba crédito.

Pero esa característica de Charlie, a pesar de los cientos de años desde su muerte. Parecía repetirse en los descendientes que seguramente el nunca soñó que tendría.

El escudo mental de Bella era su manera de mantenerse reservada de los demás. Y esto lo había traído también a la vida inmortal. Sin embargo Nessie necesitaba alejarse de nosotros de vez en vez.

Una sonrisa se expandió en mi rostro. Alegre, por que realmente Charlie había echo pasar su herencia en contra de todo los predicamentos. A mis dos únicos nietos. Quienes igual que mi adorada hija, necesitaban de muchos kilómetros alejados de todo cada ciertas décadas.

Aun así, lejos de sentirnos heridos por sus necesidades de soledad. Bella y yo nos sentíamos mucho mas alegres de su visitas cuando estas ocurrían. E incluso era tan incalculable el describir el amor que brotaba de nuestros pechos, si es que estas visitas ocurrían simultáneamente.

El rostro contemplativo de Bella reclamo mi atención de nuevo. Aparentemente nunca podría dejar de mirarla, aun cuando ya gozábamos de nuestra eternidad desde hace un considerable tiempo.

"Es por Jacob…" le asegure.

Ella me miro, sus ojos dorados brillando con el amanecer que también bañaba nuestros cuerpos a joyados de luces y arcoíris culpa de los rayos que si podían tocarnos aquí. Lejos de la humanidad.

"Lo se…" me respondió con un asentimiento.

"Ya han pasado doscientos cuarenta y nueve años…" dije de nuevo. Como si fuera de alguna manera un enunciado de desesperanza.

"¡Ocurre cada vez menos!" se quejo ella alzando la voz.

Rosalía volteo a mirarnos con el ceño fruncido. Emmett quien había estado relatando su última inmersión también nos miro, excepto que sus ojos mostraban el entendimiento. Esme quien había estado escuchando el emocionante relato, y Carlisle que estaba sentado en una silla de sol. Nos miraron con emoción interpretada en sus rostros.

"¡No quiero que le tengan lastima a mi hija!" grite con enojo pocos segundos de leer sus pensamientos revolviéndose en mi cabeza.

Bella me tomo el antebrazo. Sin percatarme la furia había echo que de mi pecho escapara un gruñido de advertencia.

Uno tras otro, los _"lo sientos" _me alcanzaron verbal y mentalmente. Tratando de relajar mi rígida postura. Bella me guio hacia las pozas escarbadas en el hielo.

"nadie siente lastima de Nessie, Edward…" dijo ella acariciando mis hombros.

"_Dramáticos…"_ Pensó Rosali en ese momento.

Encendido de furia me voltee a mirarla. Sin embargo, ella se había arrojado al agua junta a la poza en la que habían estado. Gruñendo lentamente deje que Bella me guiara de nuevo hacia el refugio.

"doscientos cuarenta y nueve años…" repitió Bella. Guiándome atreves de la estación hacia la habitación que ocupábamos.

Con velocidad se dirigió a la estantería de fotos y tomo una entre sus blancas manos. Trayéndola hasta mi, sentado por inercia en un sofá. Como si disimular el movimiento de agotamiento a pesar de que mi cuerpo no sentía ninguno, ayudara a expresar mis sentimientos.

Mi mente, _sin embargo…._

"A veces tampoco puedo creer que…"

…_Sin embargo _no podía albergar el dolor que mi hija debía estar sintiendo desde todos esos años. Bella, ni yo. Podíamos hacer algo acerca de ello.

Estúpido Jacob Black.

La fotografía en las manos de Bella mostraba su libre y despreocupada silueta aun lado de mi hermosa hija de eternos diecisiete años. Jake no aparentaba muchos mas. Pues aun gozaba de su larga y estable vida.

Sin embargo, aun había dentro de el, aquella horrible fragilidad humana. Poder sobrenatural o no. Su cuerpo alcanzo el tiempo límite de su existencia. Y por ende, un envejecimiento progresivo de cien años.

Para nosotros. La muerte. Si es que podemos llamarle así a lo que nosotros hacemos. Es siempre violenta y sorpresiva. Los de nuestra clase mueren en batallas. Los miembros moviéndose en direcciones contrarias, mientras que tus pedazos se incendian en una pila de llamas.

Así es como nosotros usualmente desaparecemos de este mundo. Así como perdimos a dos Cullens hace tiempo. Paris y Helena.

Ellos se unieron por razones incomprensibles a nuestro clan. Permanecieron trescientos años, creciendo cariño y lazos entre nosotros. Éramos en ese entonces la familia o clan más grande de nuestra raza y preferencia vegetariana que jamás haya pisado la tierra.

Y luego, dejaron de existir. Asesinados en el territorio de unos violentos nómadas en Eslovenia. Nos consuela pensar que fue rápido. Imprevisto. Como si te arrancaran un dedo que te duele infinitamente, pero que la herida se cura y tu mano vuelve a funcionar como si nada.

No hay duda. Así nos vamos eventualmente todos. Unos más prontos que otros.

Pero no Jacob Black.

Cien largos años de agonizante envejecimiento. Cada vez más enfermo y agonizante. Nessie atendiéndolo fielmente durante todo el tiempo. Naturalmente nosotros tampoco nos separamos de el.

Sus hijos eventualmente también lo acompañaron en su lecho de muerte. Y finalmente. Después de quinientos años. Jake murió de viejo.

La muerte más dolorosa y larga que los Cullen afrontaron. No se repetiría nunca de esa manera, por supuesto. Con nosotros siendo inmortales. Pero ahora el corazón de Nessie estaba roto más allá de lo imaginable.

Todos se preocupaban de su duelo. De su devoto luto de doscientos cuarenta y nueve años desde la muerte de su esposo.

Y ella, aun caía en depresiones terribles. Menos ocurrentes según Bella. Pero duraban más. Y yo no sabia si eso realmente compensaba o no la balanza.

Como sus padres. Nosotros deseábamos que siguiera adelante. ¿Pero podemos pedirle eso?. Jake era su amor. Su esposo. El padre de sus hijos. Su mejor amigo. Su protector. E incluso cuando ella era una bebita, también su niñero.

Al mismo tiempo como este conocimiento nos era claro. También nos llenaba de miedo. Y es que yo estaba seguro que nunca podría vivir sin Bella. Y Bella no podía vivir sin mi.

No importaban realmente nuestras promesas de que "Haríamos" si alguno de los dos llegara a faltarle al otro. Pero como hace cientos de años. Yo estoy seguro que aun como si fueran esos días de la humanidad de Bella.

Tomaría el primer avión a Volterra. Con la esperanza de que la vida sin Bella. Se me fuera arrancada. Con cierto disgusto descubrí en lo profundo de la mente de Bella, y protegido debajo el escudo mental. Que ella también tomaría el mismo avión, si yo fuera el despedazado cruelmente por algún otro.

Si estas eran nuestras suicidas reacciones al pensar en ello. ¿Cuáles eran las de nuestra hija?.

¿podría ella vivir sin Jake?.

Sin darme cuenta había empezado a crear la expectativa de que pronto perderíamos a nuestra hija también. Bella odiaba que yo pensara aquello. Y yo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas a Jacob. Por que de nuevo y a pesar de que ya no estaba aquí. El estaba hiriendo a mis dos chicas.

Y no solo eso. También a mis dos nietos. Mis cuatro hermanos, y mis dos padres.

Maldito seas Jacob Black…

Lentamente, y perdido en el tiempo que Bella había pasado en mis brazos contemplando la fotografía de nuestra hija y fallecido hijo de ley. Voltee a mirar el cristal que nos separaba de los paisajes de Alaska.

Aun era de día, naturalmente. Y lo seria por los siguientes treinta días. Pero mi experiencia, o el reloj interno me decían que ya eran dos días transcurridos en esta habitación.

Probablemente era cierto. Así que acaricie el rostro de Bella, perfectamente intacto como una estatua. Y mire alegre como sus parpados cobraban vida. Estando aquí era fácil olvidar nuestros ticks humanos. Y quedarnos quietos como piedras cuando realmente no había necesidad de moverse.

"Bella, Bella…" le dije con suavidad para llamar su atención. Imagine que su corazón daba un vuelco al oír mi voz. Así como recordaba sus reacciones humanas.

Sus reacciones inmortales igualmente placenteras para mis sensibles sentidos.

"Ya no pienses en ello mi amada…" murmure. Acariciando sus pierna envueltas entre las mías.

"Edward…"

"si mi amada…" dije vibrando mi palabras en contra de su cuello.

Sus ojos me respondieron implorantes. Yo solté una carcajada. Otra cosa que Bella había traído a la inmortalidad era su pasión adolescente. La cual no me era ajena tampoco. Sus ojos dorados gritaban por que la tomara en más de mil maneras.

Cerrando el espacio de nuestros labios. Decidí que si eso tomaba este o cualquier otro día, el alejar el sufrimiento de Bella. Yo la tomaría infinitamente por el resto de la eternidad.

+2+

Tres días convencionales tomaron parte de nuestro encerramiento. No fue sorpresa el salir a la luz y que mi piel rompiera en un espejismo de mil colores. Radiante y atrayente para las presas que no estaban aquí para admirarme brillar.

Camine, lento hacia mis hermanos. Sus ojos ya estaban sobre mi figura, seguramente desde que escucharon la puerta del refugio.

"Bueno días…" dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Correspondiéndole con una de las mías.

"_seriamente pensé en arrojarles una balde de agua…" _musito Emmett en sus pensamientos.

"Hipócrita…" murmure fingiendo un tosido. Como si sus arranques pasionales tomaran menos que tres días.

"_Ed nosotros también queremos pasar tiempo con Bells, y tu te la robas por tres largos días…" _pensó Emmett de nuevo.

Le gruñí casi tan inmediatamente como sus pensamientos comenzaron a formar la imagen mental que Emmett se imaginaba de Bella sin ropa.

"Oh lo siento…" dijo de inmediato sin embargo su sonrisa traviesa era para molestarme.

"¿Cómo estas hijo?" pregunto Esme con una sonrisa. "¿se sienten mejor?"

"Nunca nos sentiremos bien hasta que Nessie se recupere…" murmure con resolución.

Ella asintió. Dejándose caer en pensamientos sobre mi pequeña. Disgustado. Pero al mismo tiempo avergonzado de perderle que dejara de hacerlo. Deje que estos se fugaran hacia el murmullo de pensamientos a mí alrededor.

"¿Dónde esta Jazz?" pregunte no sintiendo su presencia aun.

"nadando con Rose…" respondió Alice.

Tome asiento en una de las sillas de plástico. Estas eran playeras, y resultaba toda una vista si es que un humano nos encontraba acostados en ellas como si cualquier costa se tratara. La sombrilla dejando descansar nuestra piel en su sombra.

Trate de posar relajadamente sobre una de ellas. Alice y Esme comenzaron una plática incesante sobre restauración de arte. Deje que mis sentidos vagaran alrededor.

En lo profundo de las pozas. Atreves del manto de agua. Muchos kilómetros debajo de nosotros. Podía escuchar los lento movimientos de las figuras que nadaban ahí. Como si fuera un gorgoje lejano. O el sonido eco dentro de un submarino.

Cientos de "Tummbss" y "Plashhh" acallados por los cuerpos en el agua, y el agua misma. Concentrándome por completo. Entregado a escuchar por debajo. Pude recibir la voz mental de Jasper.

"_Ya lo había visto antes..". _la visión entre cortada atreves de sus ojos me mostraron un pez de vivos y exóticos colores que quizás los humanos aun no habían descubierto. Y sin embargo ya era parte de la colección de Jazz.

"_debe ser el soleloid, me pregunto si podre regresar a la civilización por esa pieza cuando es de noche, siempre puede ser que los habitantes cierren las refaccionarias. Maldita sea…, también podría conseguir un tinte de uñas"_

No cabía duda que esa era Rosali. Pensando en reparar la moto nieve. Entregado a escucharlos con mayor claridad. Trate de agudizar mi habilidad para mirar sus mentes.

Tal vez por eso. No me di cuenta que en ese momento. Alice, había dejado de hablar en el mundo físico.

Pero repentinamente, sus visiones invadieron mi meditación con cierta violencia. Era una silueta tambaleándose en el litoral congelado. Ladeándose con cada sentido de las corriente submarina.

Su rostro pálido tenía los ojos abiertos. El cabello blanco se tambaleaba hebra por hebra alrededor de su cabeza.

Los ojos plateados y brillantes mirando agudamente hacia nosotros. Pero no éramos Alice y yo a los que observaba dentro de la visión futurista de Alice. No.

La criatura enterrada en el fondo marino miraba intensamente a Rosali y Jazz. Y entonces confusamente me di cuenta de que yo ya no estaba mirando la visión de Alice.

Si no la realidad en la mente de Jasper. Quien miraba atónito a la figura. Sacudiendo mi cabeza por la confusión entre el don de Alice y mi propia habilidad. No lograba entender si eso iba a suceder, sucedió o estaba sucediendo.

Los pasos ligeros de Alice sobre el hielo rompieron por completo cualquier otra conversación en la superficie, mientras ella saltaba con un "Splassshhh" en la fosa. Aturdido me levante de la silla, saltando tan rápido como mi velocidad me permitía. Arrojándome sin pensar dos veces hacia el agua.

Abrí los ojos dentro de la inmensidad de las profundidades oceánicas. Completa oscuridad. Pero nuestro ojos viendo mucho mejor lo que sucedía en ellas, que las creaturas que lo habitaban.

La figura de Emmett. Grande y pesada rompió en el agua momentos después. Ya sea por un sentido general de alerta. O por nuestro lazo fraternal. Los tres nos impulsamos en el agua hacia donde nuestros hermanos se encontraban.

Pataleando con todas nuestras fuerzas, mientras rompíamos la armonía como saetas, dejando una estela de burbujas detrás de nosotros. Como es normal el agua entorpeció ligeramente nuestro avance, pero no suficiente para impedirnos bajar kilómetros de oscuridad hasta llegar al helado punto en cual Rose y Jazz se enfrentaban a la criatura.

La confusión de los pensamientos de mis hermanos, todos gritando en mi cabeza. Por unos momentos me sentí sobre cogido y aturdido. Y a la lejanía también el alarmado pensamiento de Carlisle, Esme y Bella que ya se encontraban rodeando la poza en la cual nos sumergimos.

Y luego entonces. Una voz desconocida silencio el coro de pensamientos urgentes.

"_Libérame…"_ dijo imperante.

La voz hizo que mi cuerpo vibrara. Como estar parado enfrente de una bocina mientras alguien grita en un micrófono. Sentí tanto miedo de sus palabras. Como si no tuviera oportunidad de oponerme a sus órdenes. No tenía alternativa. No podía negarme. Tenia que soltarle de la crucifixión en la que se encontraba.

Tenía miedo de escuchar sus pensamientos de nuevo.

La criatura no era mas humano que nosotros. A pesar de su apariencia. Pálido como el bloque de hielo que lo sostenía. Cada brazo extendido. Sus pies sujetos.

"Siglos…" pensó la criatura.

Como respondiendo a una pregunta que yo aun no me formulaba. Pero que su respuesta cobro sentido.

Voltee a mirar a lo demás.

"_Edward, ¿Vas a que soltarle cierto?"_ dijo Alice en sus pensamientos.

Aturdido asentí con la cabeza.

"_¿Qué sucede?."_

"_¿Qué esta pasando?"_

Se preguntaban los demás, ajenos a la conversación mental con Alice. Ella y yo señalamos hacia sus ataduras. Ellos guardaban distancia. Pero nosotros nadamos hacia el.

"_No te atrevas Edward."_ Ordeno Jasper. _"Hay algo que no puedo explicar_…"

Así que ellos también podían sentir lo que sea que esta creatura nos estaba haciendo. Quizás solo era que no podíamos olerle. El olfato era uno de los sentido en los que más dependíamos. Aquí en la profundidad no servía de nada el respirar ya que solo agua inundaba nuestros pulmones.

Alice miro entre Jasper y yo comprendiendo en sincronía. Ella se acerco hacia el. Y le acaricio la espalda.

"_Edward…"_ se quejo Emmett. Voltee a mirarlos.

Si Renesmee estuviera aquí, la situación no se hubiera tornado tan confusa. Sin embargo. Una vez que el argumento interno de Alice y Jasper se resolvió con tan solo mirarse a los ojos.

Jasper dejo libre su poder. Al instante sentí que cuatro mentes además de la mía se relajaban y desechaban el peligro.

Rosali miro de nuevo a la criatura. Pero esta vez para ella. El era uno de nosotros. Su forma humana. Sus ojos plateados. Era mas fácil pensar en el como alguien. Que como una cosa.

Lentamente nos acercamos hacia el. Las ataduras que lo mantenían eran unas simples cadenas que se enterraban en el bloque de iceberg. Cada quien tomo un extremo, y con fuerza le liberamos.

El hombre cayó rendido hacia la profundidad. Pero Emmett lo capturo en sus brazos como un muñeco de trapo.

Bajo la influencia de Jasper. Los pensamientos del hombre no eran tan terribles de recibir. Estaba debilitado, rendido gracias a tantos siglos encerrado en el agua. Ni si quiera tenia fuerza de nadar de regreso a la superficie.

Lentamente subimos de regreso a la superficie. Uno por uno abandonando el agua y haciendo precesión hacia la silla plástica verde donde Emmett había dejado el cuerpo del extraño.

Ahora podíamos olerle.

Era extraño. Era como si el realmente fuera uno de nosotros…, y sin embargo, había algo en el que era totalmente desconocido. Pero no enteramente desagradable. No como una presa. Por que el hombre no tenía pulso tampoco.

No tan atractivo, sensual y adictivo como Bella olía para mi. O Esme olía para Carlisle. No asquerosamente como huele un hombre lobo. Ni tan arcaico como el Volturi. Ni si quiera era el aroma de Jake.

Confusos y curiosos, todos nos arremolinamos a su alrededor. Como hechizados, o forzados a sentirnos atraídos hacia el. Como si en el residiera una fuerza que nosotros necesitábamos para llenar nuestro vacio interior.

Jasper sin embargo. Rompió su embelesamiento con fuerza. Alzo las manos como advertencia, recalcando la necesidad de espacio precautorio ante el desconocido.

Tratando de enfocarme. Puse en escrutinio los detalles en los que no me había molestado en revisar.

El extraño vestía de telas pesadas y húmedas. Blanco y rojo. Cintos de cuero. Y partes maltrechas de armadura. Los lazos de sus sandalias curvadas alrededor de sus piernas pálidas.

Me pareció que era un arquetípico uniforme romano. Pero yo no estaba en ese entonces para asegurar que eran de esta manera. Pero si se necesitara una definición rápida de su aspecto. La imagen de centurión romano concordaba.

"_Necesito el sol…"_

Parpadeando me di cuenta de que le tapamos con nuestras sombras. Retrocediendo varios pasos, deje que los rayos le alcanzaran. Con sorpresa para nosotros. Como cualquier cosa que el hiciera. Su piel rompió en el espejismo de mil diamantes. Brillante y hermoso como cualquiera de nosotros.

Carslile me miro. Esperando una explicación. Pero yo no tenía ninguna.

"Soy Carslile y esta es mi familia…" dijo entonces. Su tono diplomático y tranquilo que siempre usaba cuando encontrábamos compañía. Como si este sujeto fuera como cualquier otro vampiro nómada.

El hombre respondió. Pero sus palabras eran totalmente desconocidas incluso para mi. Pude notar el leve indicio de yidish, arameo y pesado árabe. Pero incluso así, su oración me pareció un simple "Yo ikbraa lokrappas uspos demos..".

Descarte de inmediato el griego y el latín. Realmente no estaba hablando ninguna lengua que yo conociera.

Sin embargo, mis hermanos me voltearon a mirar expectante. Como si no olvidaran mi pasado de nerd de cien años. Y mi horrible dedicación a los estudios. Tristemente mis estudios se hicieron más lentos y mas aburridos mientras yo comencé a pasar tiempo con Bella.

Sintiéndome tonto, me incline de hombros. Luego, aun mas tonto. Por que yo si entendía sus pensamientos.

Pero en este mismo momento, o el hombre no pensaba nada. O estaba ocultándolos. Pues de su voz mental no escurría nada hacia mi cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño por inercia. El hombre me miro con una sonrisa entonces. Luego, golpeando su cabeza con sus dedos.

"_Yo se quienes sois…"_

"¿Nos entiendes?" Pregunte, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de todos.

El hombre asintió.

"¿Necesitas alimentarte?"

Su carcajada se dejo escuchar. Mis hermanos y amada lo miraron con alarma. Mis padres trataron no demostrar nada en sus rostros. Como su deber de líderes. En sus mentes, no estaban nada compuestos. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

"Olum Kelplan" dijo. Luego golpeando su cabeza de nuevo me tradujo. _"Solo el sol.."_

Calmadamente se levanto de la silla. Se paseo por la nieve alrededor del refugio en el que vivíamos. Y luego. Quitándose la pesada manta roja que seria su capa. Se acostó sobre la nieve.

"Obados….Me num lu AL-Inaniel…"

Me quede mirando aun demasiado sorprendido como los demás. El levanto la cabeza para mirarme.

"¡¡Al haja, kordos unt la kape, Velpos Al-Huelt le trent Johhd!!" grito para que le escucharan.

"Eh…si…" respondí.

Voltee de nuevo hacia Bella. Ella me miraba esperando las respuestas.

"el quiere que sepan mis hermanos, que esta agradecido…, Su nombre es Inaniel…"

Mis hermanos estallaron en gritos mentales a los que no pude hacer sentido. Sin embargo. Voltee hacia mi esposa. Tomándola de las manos y mirando sus ojos. No sabia que sucedía mas que ellos. Pero repentinamente. Y como si fuera una advertencia del futuro, -una que Alice no había previsto-. Supe que habíamos liberado algo que no teníamos ni si quiera idea de lo que era. O lo que significaría.

"Te amo Bella…." Le recordé. Por que necesitaba que lo supiera antes de que este remolino nos tragara.

Notas de autora.

Dejan Reviews por favor. Es mi primer fic de Crepúsculo. Aun que he escrito fics de Harry Potter antes.

Carslile Cullen siempre albergo la esperanza de un propósito superior en su vida eterna. Ahora, después de cientos de años su familia encontrara lo que han estado esperando. Cuando un extraño joven los lleve directo al camino de la redención.


	2. El cuerno

Capitulo dos.

El Cuerno.

Tres días….

Solo tres días le tomo a Inaniel el aprender nuestra lengua.

"En mi encuentro el conocimiento, yo reconozco que es verdad. Pero no logro entenderos…" dijo con dificultad mientras nos miraba a todos.

Carslile asintió. "no muchos lo hacen…, no últimamente tampoco…" Ellos hablaban sobre nuestro vegetarianismo y estilo de vida.

"Solo los inmortales que llamas hijos…" El frunció el ceño con meditación. "No entiendo el por que los has de llamar tus hijos, si ellos no son receptáculos de tu sangre. Solo en nombre. Y un nombre que a veces no comparten…"

Yo mire hacia Rosali. Quien bufo como si no le importara para nada. Hale era su apellido. Y como había echo desde el inicio. Era su único lazo humano del cual no se despagaba.

"Eso no importa, Yo los amo y eso basta para que sean míos…"

"Pero estáis malditos. Es lo único que comparten. ¿Qué es entonces en realidad el sentimiento que dicen compartir todos estos matrimonios?". Se pregunto.

"Es amor del bueno.." aporto Emmett con una sonrisa.

Posesivamente, y ofendido de que no creyera en que nosotros somos capaces de amar. Me incline mas sobre mi silla, y pase el brazo sobre Bella. Ella por instinto se acurruco en mi pecho.

Inaniel nos miro por completo. Su expresión maravillada y confundida.

"No lo entiendo.." repitió como por milésima vez. "Inmortales que aman…dicen ellos…"

Por un momento, y acostumbrado al efecto de espejo de leer mentes para mi. Todos nos sentimos deslumbrados hacia el. Como un gancho debajo del ombligo que nos tiraba con fuerza. Todos y cada uno de nosotros queríamos tocarlo en ese instante. Como si de esa manera pudiera contagiarnos de la extraña aura que nos hechizaba.

Y luego Jasper reacciono. Su instinto golpeando con fuerza la base de su conciencia. Y por lo tanto de la mía. Ambos sacudimos la cabeza. Y el de inmediato forzó una oleada de desconfianza tan intensa que todos despertaron.

Paso tan rápido que no estaba seguro si los demás se habían dado cuenta. Además de Jasper quien había tenido que usar sus poderes casi como por instinto.

"No beben sangre, han formado una familia, y además pretenden ser humanos…" repitió Inaniel desconcertado.

Yo fruncí el ceño. Quizás el lo estaba haciendo intencionalmente. Sin embargo nada en sus acciones relevaba si estaba consiente de lo que nos provocaba a todos. Despegue la mirada de inmediato viajando a velocidad hacia la curiosidad de Emmett que se había formado como una nube clara.

"Ahora que sabes quienes somos. ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo?" _¿Quién te puso ahí?... _–era realmente su pregunta, pero se había quedado sin expresar. Sin embargo Inaniel me miro, y luego a Emmett.

"_Yo sabia quien eran ustedes…" _Pensó el sujeto súbitamente, como si gritara en mis oídos. Yo me estremecí de inmediato. Pero se dispuso a hablar como si no supiera el daño que me hacia cuando me dejaba ver lo que pensaba.

Quizás me volvía loco no saber que pensaba Bella. La incertidumbre y la costumbre de tener todas las verdades a la mano que cuando no podía me agobiaba rompiéndome la cabeza con curiosidad. Sin embargo con este sujeto estaba realmente agradecido de que a veces no podía oírle. Y no deseaba oírle.

"Yo vine a este mundo con una sola misión. Y era la de terminar con mis enemigos…" gruño. Su rostro se lleno de fiereza. "estuve equivocado la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero yo no sabía realmente que mis batallas serian mucho más difíciles. Tan confiado y lleno de soberbia. Yo….., yo había estado tan seguro…." Continuo con voz tensa. Luego soltó una carcajada de ironía que nos hizo saltar de la sorpresa.

Alice abrió los ojos, luego se opacaron unos segundos. Perdidos en una visión. Yo me prepare para mirarla. No podía creer lo que mis ojos vieron entonces.

Inaniel nos miro con una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Primero a Alice y luego a mi. Asintió efusivamente. "Así que los conocéis….., ya lo veo…" asintió de nuevo, como si aceptara el conocimiento de que ellos…sus…

_Sus enemigos…_

Seguían existiendo en la tierra que el no había caminado desde su encierro, hace…siglos.

Carlisle fingió un tosido educado. Yo lo mire con mis dos visiones. Entonces pude verme a mi mismo atreves de sus ojos.

Ahí estaba yo, con una expresión que no recordaba que podía tener. Era horror. Sorpresa. Incredulidad.

Trate de componerme, pero realmente no podía.

"¿Aun se llaman así mismos el _Volturi_?" pregunto con casualidad.

El resto de la familia, quienes no poseían don mental como el nuestro, cayeron de inmediato en cuenta, y al mismo tiempo los ataco la misma preocupación.

Nuestra relación política con el Volturi no era exactamente amigable. Como si el rastro de su última visita aun estuviera fresco. No habíamos vuelto a involucrarnos con ellos o sus llamados a concilio.

No estaban contentos con Carlisle. Pero al mismo tiempo en que nosotros evitamos confrontarles. Ellos nos evitaban de la misma manera.

Nadie sabía con seguridad el resultado si es que les llegáramos a enfrentar en batalla. Por supuesto siempre había otros que nos respaldaban. Y al mismo tiempo nuestra familia tenía los números elevados ahora que Nessie y sus hijos existían

Probablemente nos temían como nosotros a ellos. Pero era como una bomba de tiempo. Por que estábamos seguros que no dejarían a la familia seguir creciendo. Aun que podrían pasar siglos antes de que se decidieran, sin embargo los primeros rumores tocaban como las olas la playa. Tan cerca de convertirse en la marea.

Una nueva visión se adentro en mí. Trate de mirar los ojos de Alice antes de que sucediera. Pero fue realmente en vano. Su visión ya había comenzado.

Entonces vi con horror. "NO" grite.

Ianiel me miro y sonrió. "No te preocupes, esta vez tendré algo que no tenia la ultima vez…."

"NO" dije de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuera definitivo.

Alice hablo entonces. "Lo siento Ed…"

"No…no.." me negué rotundamente.

Como es natural. Los demás habían comenzado a frustrarse al no obtener ninguna respuesta. Seguro que para ellos esto no era otra cosa que un argumento sin sentido, vacio, sin dirección. Sin rebelar nada. Ellos no habían visto…, no habían oído. No entendían.

De inmediato pensé en Bella. Mire nervioso hacia Carlisle.

Bella, Nessie y mis dos nietos podríamos sobrevivir como un clan por nuestra cuenta. Sin arriesgarnos a nada innecesariamente. Después de todo. Aun que amara a mi padre y madre, yo realmente seria capas de abandonarlos a ellos y a mis hermanos. Para asegurarme que mi Bella y mis niños estuvieran seguros.

Imagine que nos íbamos, que encontrábamos un lugar. Quizás volver a Forks. Quizás en Chicago donde mi herencia aun se levantaba. No importaba si teníamos que vivir de noche como de nuestra especie.

No importaba. Ellos estarían seguros por unos años, y no tendríamos nada que ver en esta locura.

Mire a Jasper de inmediato. Yo se que el también lo haría. Aun no lo sabe, pero yo creo que el también lo haría. Tomaría a Alice y se largaría de aquí cuanto antes.

En cambio Rose y Emmett…., Si….. Ellos se quedarían con Carlisle y Esme. Demasiado dependientes de ellos.

Me estremecí. Y luego llego la duda.

Levante los ojos enojado. Inaniel me miraba de nuevo. Eran demasiadas veces esta noche. Y ya no había otra respuesta. El podía leer mi mente…

"No lo harás…" dijo el.

Nunca había entendido lo que los otros podían sentir sabiendo que yo podía saber lo que pensaban. Ahora, que los papeles estaban invertidos. No podía creer lo violado que me sentía.

Sal de mi cabeza. El negó

LARGATE DE MI CABEZA..

"No lo harás Edward…" dijo de nuevo con decisión, y luego para no revelar ante mis hermanos lo que yo pensaba hacer, el pensó solo para que yo le escuchara. _"No te iras…"_

No quise ver aun que paso por mi mente, El había sido considerado en no destruir mi relación con ellos, no diciéndoles que pensaba traicionarlos.

Traicionar…., eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

"lo siento Ed…" repitió Alice. "Pero parece que ya lo decidimos…"

Voltee a mirar a Carlisle. El probablemente aun no lo sabía. Esme a su lado, miraba atenta lo que sucedía. Estaba tensa. Nerviosa, y triste.

Muy triste.

A veces ella no parecía tan fuerte como nosotros. Se veía indefensa. Y luego. Recordé las escenas en mi cabeza.

Suspire.

No. No podía dejarlos. Ella era mi madre, y el mi padre.

"Eso es Edward…, eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas." Dijo Inaniel con una sonrisa calculadora.

Lo mire fastidiado.

"_Los amas…" _pensó. Luego como sonrió cálidamente. "_ustedes realmente se aman unos a otros, No es mentira..…"_

"claro que no es mentira…" murmure, baje los ojos a la mesa.

Me sentía responsable de repente, me correspondía informarles en nombre de mi padre.

"Familia…, parece que vamos a desafiar al Volturi…" dije rotundamente.

Todos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. Y luego Jasper dijo.

"Lo sabia…" Se encogió de hombros. Y yo esperaba que en cualquier minuto declarara que se marcha. Pero no encontré nada de eso en su mente.

Solo resolución y tácticas. Tácticas para luchar. El no iba a marcharse tampoco. Y yo no entendía nada.

"Dale un poco de crédito también…, el es tan parte de la familia como tu…" gruño Inaniel

Tu no sabes nada….

"Me gustaría hablar a solas con el líder del clan…"

Mientras que los demás se levantaron para abandonar la sala, yo me quede perfectamente inmóvil en mi lugar. Bella jaloneo mi brazo, pero yo solo le negué con la cabeza.

"Edward…" comenzó a decir Carlisle.

"Lo que sea que tenga que decirte, será capas de decirlo en mi presencia…" declare. Y para beneficio de mi público privado pensé en el hecho de que nunca me había separado de mi padre. A pesar de mis pensamientos anteriores.

Yo era el mayor de mis hermanos en el sentido real del tiempo. Incluso mas que Esme su esposa. Al principio la familia solo éramos el y yo, terminando con su soledad. Además, ahora yo también era el padre de mi propia prole. Y por derecho a escuchar lo que sea que convenga a la familia.

"Por favor hijo…" pidió Carlisle de nuevo. Ante mi negativa el suspiro pesadamente. "Es una orden ahora…, Edward debes dejar la sala con los demás".

"No me puedes hacer esto!". Gruñí.

"_sabes que nunca te ordeno nada. Por que eres mucho mas un caballero educado siguiendo tus propios códigos. Pero te ordeno que lo hagas bajo el mismo principio."_

"estas jugando sucio Carlisle, sabes que no me puedo negar si me lo ordenas…" le dije de nuevo. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la derrota.

"Por favor…" repitió esta vez verbalmente.

Empujando la silla al levantarme. Deje la habitación con Bella siguiéndome los talones. ¿Cómo no podía entenderme Carlisle?.

La traición que había pretendido injuriarles a ahora me recibía con los brazos abiertos. Pues eran ellos los que me traicionaban a mi.

"Edward!" grito Emmett. Con su voz fuerte y alegre. Señalando hacia Jasper, quien se había puesto el pedazo de armadura que correspondía a la pechera. "Mira esto, ¡es fantástico!"

Azorado por sus idioteces me deje caer en un sofá. Realmente no entendía como ellos no veían el peligro.

Solamente Alice compartía mi sentimiento de irreparable catástrofe. De perdición.

La mente de Jasper contaminada de la necesidad de revivir sus viejas glorias. De demostrarse que aun seguía siendo el soldado, el despiadado. De demostrar de una vez sus habilidad de estratega. Y Emmett. Desesperado por poner sus fuerzas a la máxima prueba.

"Esto terminara mal.." declare. Sin embargo ellos seguían alardeando con el pedazo de metal.

"Tira tu mejor golpe!" exigió Jazz a Emmett.

La sonrisa del más grande se ensancho. Rosali se hizo hacia un lado. Y Alice levanto la mirada como advirtiendo a Jasper que no lo hiciera. Eso era raro por que la cautela le pertenecía generalmente a el mientras que la jovialidad a ella.

Bella me apretó la pierna. Y yo las quite del camino subiéndolas al sillón. Ella hizo lo mismo mirando alarmada a Emmett quien había cobrado carrera desde unos pasos atrás.

Emmett ataco con todas sus fuerzas concentradas en un puño que golpeo el metal en el pecho de Jasper. Quien por obviedad salió disparado atreves del recibidor, y directo hacia la pared externa. Que se partió como galleta en cientos de moronas. Y el rubio finalmente caía en la nieve afuera.

Con su rápida velocidad. Jasper ya estaba de nuevo en la sala cubierto de nieve. Carcajeándose de la experiencia.

"No le ah pasado nada!" exclamo animado.

Por curiosidad levante la mirada. Era verdad. El metal no tenía ni un rasguño. De haber sido metal normal, habría cedido ante la fuerza. Igual que las paredes exteriores del refugio.

Emmett se la arranco con una mano y trato de doblarla por la mitad. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Fastidiado y frustrado de inmediato por que la voz de Carlisle estaba siendo bloqueada por una fuerza invisible. Me levante y me dirigí sin mirarles hacia mi alcoba.

Bella me alcanzo y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte. Yo la tome en mis brazos y la lleve hacia la cama. Donde como pareja de ancianos nos acostamos simplemente a descansar de un agotamiento imaginario.

A los lejos las carcajadas de mis hermanos persistían. Tanto dentro de mi cabeza como en los decibeles que viajaban en la casa. Aburrido enmudecí con experiencia los pensamientos incesantes en mi cabeza. Había sido una hazaña el descubrir como hacerlo. Incluso mas difícil que entrar en una mente muy cerrada como Bella.

No podía hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Pero un par de horas con ellos afuera eran un alivio que necesitaba bastante en este momento.

El celular de Bella sonó con insistencia. Ella apresurada lo coloco en el puerto junto la cabecera, Encendió las bocinas y la pantalla para que yo participara.

"heeey" dijo la voz alegre. "holaaaa"

"Hola!" dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Ma Bella! Pero que hermosa te ves, el invierno los mantiene frescos, si saben a lo que me refiero…" dijo la imagen del joven que se había encendido en la pantalla.

Bella soltó una carcajada. "¿Qué tal chicago Eddy?"

"Pues los días son tan tranquilos. Me la paso bomba aquí encerrado en la casona abuelo Ed." Dijo dirigiéndose hacia mí. Yo le sonreí.

La casa donde habían vivido en mi vida humana, había sido recuperada gracias a las restauraciones de Esme hace unos años. Naturalmente la declararon un edificio histórico. Pero el gobierno no pudo confiscárnosla gracias a un abogado que había nombrado a Edison mi heredero.

No me importaba para nada que el la tuviera ahora. Lo gracioso es que mi completamente vampiro primer nieto. Realmente se había tomado en serio el mantenerla. Y ahora vivía como un nosferatu estilo junior. Que para disgusto de Jake cuando vivía, el joven se había convertido en un parrandero eterno.

Noche tras noche en centros nocturnos desde hacia ya unos cientos de años. Supongo que el joven necesitaba interactuar de alguna manera, si es que pasaba los días encerrado dentro de la casa sin que le tocara un pelo los rayos del sol.

Sonreí ante su sonrisa tan parecida a la mía. Su parecido tan enorme le había ganado el nombre de Edison. Y su consecutivo diminutivo de "Eddy", mientras que ahora a mi solo me llamaban Ed. Su cabello era cobrizo, quizás un tono mas oscuro que el mío. Pero el aun así parecía mas bien mi hermano.

A veces aun me parecía increíble la suerte que tenia por tenerlos a ellos. Aun recuerdo los días en los que solo era yo. Aquella miserable media vida. Mi propio infierno de soledad. Nunca podría vivir así de nuevo. Preferiría morir si los perdiera.

"¿Cómo están Ma Esme y Pa Carslile?, ¿Qué tal los demás…?"

"Oh ellos están bien, tenemos unos cuantos asuntos por ahora…y bueno, Tu abuelo se preocupa demasiado…"

"¿Y mi mamá? ¿Cómo esta ella?"

"Se marcho a Canadá…." Le dije con suavidad.

"se fue a la casa vieja ¿cierto?"

Yo asentí. Bella suspiro.

"Iba a verme con Caleb en Forks…pero quizás deba convencerlo de ir por mamá" murmuro, luego nos dibujo una sonrisa completa. "Estaba pensando de todos modos ir a pasar revista por Alaska. Extraño mucho a mis tíos…"

Yo fruncí el ceño de inmediato. Trate de ganarle a Bella la contestación. Pero terminamos hablando los dos al mismo tiempo. Ella una exclamación emocionada. Y yo mas bien una negación rotunda.

"sucede algo?" pregunto con sospecha.

"Los asuntos…." Dije lentamente. "son algo complicados por ahora…, quizás no es buen momento…"

El chico pareció confundido. Luego miro hacia Bella. Quien se encogió de hombros y volvió a suspirar para expresar su desacuerdo.

"Tu abuelo se preocupa mucho, ya lo sabes…"

"Bella" comencé a decir, sin embargo me quede callado cuando la mente de Carslile aparecía como un punto en el radar. Mis ojos voltearon hacia la puerta. Luego rápidamente hacia la pantalla donde Eddy miraba confundido. "Lo siento Eddy; Ya sabes como es ella, tiende a restarle importancia al peligro."

No había sido mi intención sonar resentido, pero así parece que los dos lo tomaron, pues abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

"¿Qué puede ser tan grave?" pregunto inocente.

"No lo se…" respondí. El frunció el ceño de inmediato, enfurecido y ansioso. "Por favor Edison, reúnete con tu hermano, y vayan a buscar a Nessie a Canadá. Quédense ahí y nosotros nos contactaremos pronto…¿de acuerdo?"

El miro a Bella como esperando que ella contradijera mi orden, pero ella no lo hizo por que sabia que yo necesitaba esa paz mental para vivir, lo que sea que me esperaba cuando saliera de esta habitación para hablar con Carslile.

"Los llamare tan pronto como haya noticias…" ella prometió con derrota. El chico no oculto su desilusión.

"cuídate Eddy…" murmure saliendo de inmediato de la habitación en busca de Carslile.

Aun así, mis oídos alcanzaron las rápidas y desesperadas palabras de Bella tratando de calmar al chico quien había estallado en preguntas apenas abandone la escena.

Encontré a mi padre dos kilómetros alejado de nuestro refugio. El sabia que yo estaba aquí, pero no volteo a reconocer mi presencia.

"Ven aquí Edward…" dijo suavemente.

Yo escale a paso humano la pendiente donde se encontraba y mire desconcertado el atardecer. ¿Tan pronto?. Me pregunte mirando los tonos naranjas que pintaban el horizonte.

"treinta días hasta el amanecer…" sonrió cuando mire su rostro.

"¿Qué pretendes Carlisle?" dije con furia. "Todo lo que hemos logrado…." Mi voz estaba tan llena de emoción que me di cuenta que estaba dejando perder el control en frente de el. Resople disgustado y luego intente ordenar mis ideas para encontrar las palabras correctas.

"¿Recuerdas?" dije de inmediato.

El frunció el ceño asintiendo, como si recordara, y al mismo tiempo entendiera a donde iba mi dialogo.

"antes solo eras tu y la soledad…"

Sus ojos dorados se llenaron de brillo, y por un momento me sentí culpable del sentimiento adolorido que había cruzado por su cabeza junto a las imágenes de los días en los que camino solo. Pero solo por un momento, por que regrese a mi maldita resolución de hacerlo entender.

"Y luego estaba yo…." Dije murmurando. "Pero eso tampoco lleno el vacio….¿verdad?"

"Edward…" menciono con rapidez. Esa era una advertencia.

"No solo lo leí en tu mente Carlisle, tus ojos prácticamente exclamaban tu emoción, tu alegría, tu esperanza…"

Y no continúe, por que sus gritos mentales eran demasiado para ser ignorados. El no quería que yo pusiera en palabras lo que el había pensando de mi, en esos días tempranos. Además la humillación no era del todo parte de mi plan. Solo quería que recordara.

"Pero luego vino Esme…." Declare. "Y ella era perfecta para ti. Ella se volvió tu todo. Y ya casi nunca pensabas en la soledad. Por que lograste que ambos nos adaptáramos a los papeles correctos. Ella tu mujer y yo tu hijo. Y realmente logramos encajar juntos."

El miro ansioso hacia el refugio, donde la oscuridad de la noche ya reinaba la mitad del cielo. Yo le sonreí con tristeza. "Pero siempre has sido mas ambicioso. Como cuando decidiste dejar de beber sangre humana y luego decidiste ser doctor por todo lo que es sagrado. Siempre has querido mas de lo que puedes…"

"Edward…" comenzó de nuevo. Sus suplicas mentales me decían que terminara con la tortura en la que yo me disponía a ponerlo.

"Así que pensaste que si ponías una pareja frente a mi nariz, la magia se repetiría, y seriamos dos lindas parejas en la eternidad. Pero bueno, Rosali y yo simplemente no conectamos, y ella trajo a Emmett poco después. Luego vinieron Alice y Jasper. Y entonces eran tres lindas parejas. "

"solo fueron cien años para que encontraras a Bella" dijo enojado. "Tu sabes bien que yo pase mas tiempo en solitario. Y siempre has sabido que tu soledad nunca fue tan grande como la mía."

"Es diferente, Yo estaba solo rodeado de abejas que producen tanta miel que me sorprende caminar en la casa, por no mencionar el infierno de lujuria y pasión el cual difícilmente podía ignorar"

El soltó una carcajada.

"si…supongo que si fue difícil.."

"En especial con…" trate de decir, pero el corto mis palabras.

"Rose y Emmett…" suspiro con una sonrisa. "A veces es demasiado incluso para los demás que no vemos lo que piensan…"

"Es terrible.." gruñí.

"Si tu punto es quejarte de tus hermanos de nuevo Edward…., ya lo eh escuchado antes…"

"No quejarme, pero hacerte ver que somos una familia. Y que _nos costo trabajo_ encontrar nuestra manera para llegar hasta el día de hoy…"

Mi voz puso énfasis en el "Nos". Supe de inmediato que el se había dado cuenta. El asintió.

"Recuerdas…" dijo el mirando los últimos momentos del sol en el horizonte.

Yo fruncí el ceño mirando sus pensamientos, los cuales tenían ahora una extraña neblina cubriéndolos. Lo que sea que el quería que recordara, estaba relacionado con lo que el misterioso hombre del hielo había hablado con el y que ahora se borraban ante mi.

Mi ansiedad aumento, al mismo tiempo que mi desconcierto.

"las miles de veces que me preguntaste….si creía que existía algo mas para nosotros…"

"_Un propósito…., o un después…." _Termino de decirme con su mente.

Yo asentí de inmediato.

"Pues…este es el momento de descubrirlo Edward…" me dijo con seguridad.

Y entonces la luz del crepúsculo desapareció en el horizonte.

Notas de la autora.

Bueno, solo me dejaron dos reviews, lo cual significa que este tipo de historias mas…"rebuscadas" no son bien aceptadas en el fandom de Crepúsculo.

Pero sorry, cuando leí el libro me dieron ganas de escribir la idea que estoy segura ya van entendiendo que esta sucediendo en la historia. Después de todo el nombre de Inaniel tiene una pista importante por todos los nombres que terminan en "el".

Me puse muy metafísica con la onda de la redención, el tiempo e incluso algo de futurismo. (haha me siento grande diciendo "metafísica.").

Tengo experiencia escribiendo, creo que se nota un poco. Y bueno, me dan weba la verdad leer fanfics donde Bella y Edd se enamoran una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Pero con ciertos cambios como por ejemplo en lugar de vampiros ahora son hombres lobo. O si son emos, entonces son estudiantes de prepa pero drogadictos.

O quizás son modelos. Astronautas. Autistas. Acólitos. Mensajeros. Mimos.

Y entonces se enamoran exactamente igual que en el libro. Y el león se enamoro de la oveja. Que estúpida oveja, que masoquista león. .blah…blah…blah…blah…amor imposible…blah, blah, blah…sexo. Blah, blah, blah.

Vamos, estamos haciendo algo diferente aquí. Podrían **apoyarme **o **odiarme** por criticar el fandom. Pero dejen reviewssss


End file.
